An odd-shaped liquid crystal display panel whose display section is not rectangular (square) but circular or oval is proposed with the prospect that it is provided especially in a portable phone (see Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 9 is a plan view illustrating an odd-shaped liquid crystal display panel disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
FIG. 9 illustrates how the liquid crystal display panel is arranged on a first light-transmitting substrate 111 which is one of two bonded substrates constituting the liquid crystal display panel. A display area DA has an oval shape. The light-transmitting substrate 111 has a polygonal shape, in which corner section are removed from a rectangular substrate by cutting, in accordance with the shape of the display area DA, and when the light-transmitting substrate is mounted in a portable phone or the like, other constituents are disposed in portions where the corner sections were located. A plurality of scanning lines X1, . . . , Xn and a plurality of signal lines Y1, . . . , Ym are disposed in a matrix manner on a surface onto which liquid crystal is disposed. In the display area DA, the plurality of scanning lines X1, . . . , Xn extend in a first direction pointing from an edge 1111 of the substrate toward an edge 1112 that is opposite to the edge 1111. In the display area DA, the plurality of signal lines Y1, Ym extend in a second direction pointing from an edge 1113 of the substrate toward an edge 1114 that is opposite to the edge 1113. The first direction and the second direction are perpendicular to each other.
The light transmitting substrate 111 includes, along the edge 1114, a driver placing area 121 in which a driver LSI, which is connected to each of the plurality of scanning lines X1, . . . , Xn and the plurality of signal lines Y1, . . . , Ym and which supplies a control signal, is placed. The plurality of scanning lines X1, . . . , Xn and the plurality of signal lines Y1, . . . , Ym are routed through an area outside the display area DA so as to be connected to the driver placing area 121. Thus, the first light-transmitting area 111 is an array substrate.
Each pixel of the display area DA includes a pixel electrode, an auxiliary capacitor electrode, a pixel transistor, a counter electrode, and a color filter, as in a conventional one. The number of pixel transistors connected to a scanning line represents the number of pixels connected to the scanning line.